RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern
The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern (Often mistranslated as "Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Vernian") is the upgraded space use version of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". It is featured in the anime OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. The unit is piloted by Kou Uraki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Full Burnern Zephyranthes" is a retrofit of the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" with emphasis on space combat. This equipment was already completed by the time of the Gundam "Zephyranthes"' roll-out, but scheduled tests could not take place due to the damage during the battle with the Cima fleet. Though the GP01 was meant to operate in both Earth and Space, the Core Block System had to be swapped before each battle. After the GP01, still in its Earth configuration, was critically damaged in a battle with Cima Garahau, Anaheim Electronics took the remains of the Gundam and gave it a massive overhaul, creating the Gundam Full Burnern Zephyranthes. The renovation process was completed in two days, with operational testing being carried out at Anaheim Electronics' Livermore factory. Its armor is much more streamlined for better mobility in space, and thrusters are mounted in the legs, chest, and shoulder. The air-intakes on the chest are replaced with attitude control thrusters, with the covers expanding during use. Propellant tanks are built into the shins to further extend the operation time of the RX-78GP01-Fb. The backpack is equipped with built-in generators. Four additional thruster units are attached to the feet in the same manner as "shoes". The most noticeable addition to the GP01 are the two Universal Booster Pods on the backpack. They allow the Full Burnern to have superior acceleration and mobility when compared to other units at that time. As a result , the pilot has to contend with high G-forces due to overwhelming acceleration. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces' mobile suits is a pair of head mounted 60mm vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. ;*A.E.Blash·XBR-L-83d/Du.02 Beam Saber :The beam saber produces high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field filled with superheated plasma that creates a deadly cutting blade. It is an effective weapon for close-quarters combat. This particular model is manufactured by Anaheim Electronics. ;*BOWA XBR-M-82-05H Beam Rifle :A specialized high-power beam rifle designed specifically for the GP01, it features an advanced firing control system integrated into the weapon. :;*"jitte" Beam Saber Blocking Unit ::The beam jitte attached to the Zephyranthes' beam rifle is a specialized beam saber designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber. ;*HFW-GMG・MG79-90mm Machine Gun :The bullpup machine gun is a simple shell-firing machine gun that is based on older technologies, making it a weapon that can be cheaply produced and can be used by just about any mobile suit. Federation Forces standard armament used during this period. ;*RX·VSh-023F/S-04712 Shield :A flexible shield with applied beam-resistant coating, it can withstand several direct beam hits. ;*Blash XBR-L-83d Experimental Beam Rifle :A large-scale, long-range prototype beam rifle first tested on n November 05, 0083. It is a highly inaccurate weapon, and is only used once in combat due to the unavailability of a standard beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features *Core Block System History The RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern Zephyranthes was first deployed on November 8th of the year UC 0083 after the repairs and upgrades to the RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes". Its initial deployment was a test run of its capabilities on the moon's surface, piloted by its pilot Kou Uraki. Its second deployment was the next day, when the mobile armor Val Varo appeared near the city Von Braun, the pilot demanding to duel the Gundam. The Full Bernern Zephyranthes was deployed though because of his past with the pilot Kelley Layzner, Kou Uraki was hesitant to fight. This hesitancy caused the Zephyranthes to be caught in the Val Varo's plasma leaders. While the Gundam was incapacitated Nina Purpleton was almost killed, removing Kou's hesitancy. Two of the plasma leaders were destroyed by a RGC-83 GM Cannon II piloted by Chuck Keith, and the third was destroyed by the Gundam. Freed of the plasma leaders the Gundam and the Val Varo entered a battle of speed and agility, neither able to damage the other. Finally the Val Varo caught the Gundam by the legs, but Kou disengaged the torso and used a beam saber to critically damage and destroy the Val Varo. The Full Burnern was destroyed in a heated battle with its brother unit, the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis". Picture Gallery Gp01-fb-asahi-cg.jpg|CG render of the Gundam Full Burnern (Full Vernian) Asahi-3df-rx78gp01fb-wp2.jpg|Gundam Full Burnern equipped w/ shield & beam rifle Rx-78gp01-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA XBR-M-82A beam rifle Rx-78gp01-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Rx-78gp01-shield.jpg|Shield Gp01-fb-head.jpg|Gundam Full Burnern internal head structure Gp01-fb-cockpit.jpg|Full Burnern cockpit assembly Gp01-fb-core.jpg|Full Burnern core construction Gp01-fb-side-.jpg|Full Burnern cross-section of reconfigured Core Fighter Gp01-fb-vernier.jpg|Extra vernier motors Mg-rx-78gp01fb.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern box art Gundam_GP01Fb.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern box art Gp01-fb-musou3.jpg|"Zephyranthes" in Gundam Musou 3 Rx-78gp01-fb_2_122_441lo.jpg|RX-78GP01-Fb Trial Version in Anaheim Journal gundammoon.jpg|The Full Vernian rests on the lunar surface GP01 in G Gundam.png|GP-01fb appearance in G Gundam LP special HG model Kit.jpg|HGUC RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" Linkin Park Edition RX-78GP01-Fb_Full_Vernian_Zephyranthes.jpg|SD RX-78GP01-fb Gundam Ful Burnern "Zephyranthes" as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia *The Master Grade (MG) 1/100 Full Burnern "Zephyranthes"'s (1997) model kit instruction manual lists the GP01's head part serial number as "HU-0078GP01Fb Serial 008329". *'RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" Linkin Park Edition' - A promotional model to tie in with the release of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS and the release of Linkin Park's 4th album, "A Thousand Suns" in Japan as part of Gunpla 30th Anniversary on November 24, 2010. According to their official Japanese website, the members of the band are big fans of the Gundam franchise, and they designed the custom color scheme of the model. *There are no GP01 Zephyranthes and Zephyranthes Full Vernian in Super Robot Wars 64 even there are Stardust Memories storylines in the game. Thus, Kou Uraki pilots a common RGM-79 GM before using the GP03 Dendrobium Orchis. *The GP01Fb Zephyranthes Full Vernian is given an extra weapon in Super Robot Wars Advance where its beam sabers double as beam guns. This mostly due to the fact that the unit's beam sabers are the Core Fighter's beam guns. However, this is never seen elsewhere, like most other attacks. *In Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the back of a GP-01-FB can be seen before being destroyed by Gundam Heads in episode 49. *In Gundam Vs Gundam and NEXT/Plus, the Zephyranthes Full Burnern shares a slot with the original unit. If the user is shot down, they will respawn with the FB unit instead. Full Burnern is simply its own unit in Extreme Vs however, excluding the original version altogether. External Links *RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam Full Burnern "Zephyranthes" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78GP01-Fb ガンダム試作1号機 "ゼフィランサス" フルバーニアン